


Like Wine For A God

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Grantaire, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Enjolras, Sad Grantaire, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Grantaire secretly sells his body in the street to earn money so Enjolras doesn't think he is poor. Enjolras loves Grantaire and will do anything to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

              The cold and dark rain matched the mood of Grantaire as he walked down the cobblestone streets to the Musain. He knew the meeting was probably over but had to make an appearance as to not worry the others. He walked with a slight limp from the roughness of what he had endured just hours ago. But the pain was nothing. He could deal with pain. And now he had enough money to get himself a beer and add to his envelope for this month’s rent.

 

              As he stepped into the bright and lively café filled with laughter and hope, the first thing that caught his eye is the same thing that brings him awe when ever he sees it. The beacon of hope in the form of gold stands and blue orbs. The sight of the god Enjolras.

 

              As the dark-haired man walked through the door, he immediately grabbed the attention of the god in the center of the room. Enjolras stopped the conversation he had been having and crossed the room in long strides. When he was close enough, he pulled the shorter artist into his arms.

 

              “I missed you my love” Enjolras whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the mess of dark hair.

 

              “As did I you” Grantaire looked up at him with a forced smile he hoped the god couldn’t see through. But, of course, Enjolras knew his boyfriend better than anyone.

 

              “What seems to be the matter? You appeared to have a limp as you walked in. Are you not well?” He said, a worried look tainting his perfect features.

 

              “Of course I am! You worry to much! Now, I would like to get a drink and convers with the others.” Grantaire tried to brush it off. He walked through the crowded room giving the occasional nod or wave. Enjolras was close behind.

 

              “You missed the meeting.” It was a statement. Not a question.

 

              “Yes. I’m afraid my services were required else where this evening.” He turned back to his lover. “I’m sure it was wonderful” He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that the god did not seem to detect.

 

              “It was” He said. He the proceeded to go over every detail of the meeting, from Combeferre’s facial expressions to the occasional joke from Joly. If anyone else had been explaining something as trivial as a meeting to him for so long, Grantaire would have grown board, but Enjolras made the night sound more like and adventure.

 

              Grantaire truly loved this man with all his heart. It made doing what he did every day so much harder, but he didn’t have any other choice. He couldn’t become homeless. Grantaire had convinced himself that his Apollo would hate him if he didn’t have a decent house and dressed somewhat nicely. This meant he payed little attention to things such as eating and taking care of himself in favor of doing things such as ironing his waist coat in hopes he would make himself suitable for the god. He also needed money. He got this money in the only way he could. He sold his body on the street. He was a prostitute. A whore. But he did it for Enjolras. To earn his love.

 

              Of course Enjolras knew none of this. He didn’t care about money or how people dressed, he only knew that he loved Grantaire and that something odd was going on with him. He wasn’t to worried about it at the moment because he trusted the artist to come to him if he had any problems. Enjolras would always protect him. Always keep him safe. He would die for this man.

 

              The two French men continued to talk until the café closed. Enjolras had to release the shorter man’s hand as they walked into the streets. Homosexuality was not accepted at this time and if either of them were caught in their relationship, they could be put to death.

 

              “Should we go to your house or mine?” Enjolras said with a suggestive smile on his face. Grantaire hated to turn him down, but he knew that if Apollo saw him remove his clothes, he would see the fresh bruises and scraped from his most recent ‘client.’ He couldn’t let that happen.

 

              “I’m to tired tonight” Grantaire lied. He watched the smile fall from the taller man’s face. “I will see you at the meeting tomorrow though” He added quickly.

 

              “Yes. I supposed” He said sadly. He wanted to spend more time with his love. When they had first gotten together, Grantaire had slept in Enjolras’ bed almost every night and they were inseparable. Now, it was like they could never spend time together.

 

              “How about we have a picnic tomorrow, or go see a show, I know how you love the theatre” Enjolras smiled down at Grantaire.

 

              “I would love to Apollo, really, but I’m afraid I must work tomorrow.” Grantaire said and felt as if the sun had gone out when the smile left his god’s face. “I’m really sorry but you know how my boss gets.”

 

              Grantaire had told his boyfriend that he was working as an illustrator for a new author. Enjolras had believed him because of the dark-haired boy’s talent as an artist. “Can I at least walk you home?” The golden-haired man asked.

 

“I would love that” Grantaire said with a smile. They walked along the streets, making sure to keep a respectable distance, and talked about everything and nothing until they made it to the front of Grantaire’s house. Or what Enjolras believed was his boyfriends house. It was a nice two-story brick house. Not too big but respectable. It was not half as big as the mansion-like house Enjolras’ father had all but forced upon him, but it was enough. Apollo looked around to make sure no one saw him before he planted a slow soft kiss on Grantaire’s lips. He pulled away after as second, a small smile on his face.

 

“I love you.” Enjolras whispered. It was only loud enough for Grantaire to hear but it was the truest thing he had ever said.

 

“Love you too.” Grantaire replied back before he opened the tall gate surrounding the house and disappeared from sight. He stood still with is back against the fence until he heard the foot steps of his lover disappear into the night. He then opened the gate again and walked away from the house he pretended was his. He walked another block to a small house that almost looked like a shack. He went inside. The door didn’t even have a lock despite being in a dangerous neighborhood.

 

There was only a bed, a chair, and a bunch of beer bottles littering the floor. In the corner stood a small closet full of nice clothes which contrasted the room. The clothes he had worked for. He worked for them to show Enjolras that he was not trash.

 

Grantaire laid back onto his bed. He thought about how much he loved Enjolras. How could he ever be good enough for a god?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” A tall ogre of a man who smelled of alcohol and tobacco whispered into Grantaire’s ear. The small man looked around and realized that this man would be his best option for the night.

              “Yes sir” He whispered back in a seductive voice. His breath was hot against his face.

 

              “And how old might you be?” The older man said. He brought a large dirty hand and placed it on the small of Grantaire’s back. Well it started on his back, then it began to move lower and lower.

 

              “18” He lied. He was actually 17 but he had to tell people that he was of age in order to do this sort of work. Enjolras was 18 though- No! He could not think about Apollo now. Not with what he was about to do.

 

              “Alright then baby, come with me” He smirked and pushed Grantaire towards the large horse drawn coach. The whole ride to the man’s house, the large ugly hand rested on Grantaire’s thigh and occasionally drifted even higher.

 

              Grantaire used to get drunk before working because it made everything easier to block out. Ever since Enjolras had helped him in becoming sober, it had been harder to forget everything that happened. ‘This would be easier with alcohol’ the artist thought to himself as he was roughly being pounded into over and over. Tears fell down his face because everything felt so different than when he made love to his boyfriend. Enjolras would leave soft and passionate kisses all over his face; this man only left bruises. Enjolras would carful open him up and prep him to make sure he didn’t get hurt; Grantaire felt nothing but pain from not having been prepared properly. Enjolras would whisper words of praise, tell him how beautiful he was; this man only called him a slut and a whore.

 

              The large man finished with a groan. He pulled out of a shivering Grantaire who immediately got up and put on his clothes. These weren’t the nice clothes he wore for Enjolras, but rather tight breeches that showed off his curves and a tight green shirt that was only buttoned half way to show off his chest.

 

              “Here” The man grunted and threw something at Grantaire. The artist looked down and saw only half of what he told him the charge would be.

 

              “Excuse me monsieur, but this isn’t enough. You owe me-“

 

              “That’s all your getting sweet cheeks” He said, not even looking up from getting dressed.

 

              “But you owe me-“He stared again, more firmly this time.

              “You cried the whole time. Your ass was nice and tight otherwise I wouldn’t have given you anything at all.” This time he took a step towards the small boy.

 

              “But you- “Grantaire was cut off when the man punched him in the face. The dark hair boy flew back, hitting his head on the bed side table. He stood up dizzily. Everything in front of him seemed blurry. Did he have a concussion?

 

              Grantaire didn’t have time to think about this before he was thrown out the door. He landed in a puddle but was to dazed to get up. He hated that he had gotten used to this kind of treatment. The man hadn’t even given Grantaire a chance to grab what little money he had been give. Now he was wet, sore, probably concussed, and had no more money than when he had gotten up this morning. The artist wished Enjolras was here to hold him. To kiss all his bruises and tell him that everything was going to get better. Unfortunately, his Apollo was not here.

 

              Thinking of his boyfriend reminded Grantaire that the meeting at the Musain would be starting soon. He slowly stood up and began walking to the café.

 

              In his hurry to get there, he had forgotten that he had been wear the clothes he wears to ‘work’ and the large bruises forming on his face.

 

\--------------------------

              At the Musain, Enjolras looked around for his boyfriend. He had promised to be at the meeting today but was no where to be seen. He had been late yesterday as well. What was going on with him?

 

              The tall man got snapped out of his thoughts when Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder. The two revolutionaries had been friends for a long time. Combeferre could always tell when Enjolras was upset. “I’m sure he will turn up eventually. Why don’t you get the meeting started?” The shorter man said as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

 

              “I suppose your right my friend” Enjolras replied. He cast a final longing look at the door before he called everyone to attention. “Citizens!” he started the same way he always did but they didn’t get more than 5 minuets into the meeting before the door burst open with a bang. All heads turned to the man in the door way. He had his head low so no one could see his face though Enjolras identified his as his lover immediately.

 

              There were several wolf whistles as people took in the attire of their friend; tight exposing pants and a revealing shirt. Though others focused on his body, Enjolras was drawn to his hidden face. Something was wrong, he could tell. Apollo quickly crossed the room and started to pull Grantaire towards the stares to find a more private place to talk, but the smaller man flinched away. He raised his head for the first time and there was a collective gasp. There was a nasty bruise that appeared to be from a punch of some kind on his eye, and a terrible gash on his head that was still bleeding.

 

              “Grantaire” Enjolras gasped. He pulled his lover close to his chest and half guided half carried the younger man up the stairs. On the way up he called out, “Joly, my friend, we might be in need of your services.” The doctor nodded and followed them up the stairs. They heard Combeferre trying to continue the meeting.  

 

              Enjolras sat down on a worn-out couch and pulled the precious artist into his lap. Grantaire let out a soft sob and hid his face in the god’s chest. Enjolras was even more worried than ever now because Grantaire NEVER cried.

 

              Joly managed to get the dark-haired boy to let him look at his wounds. While he was doing this, Enjolras finally asked the question, “Grantaire, Love. What happened? Who hurt you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think! I love comments!


	3. Chapter 3

The shaking artist ignored the question from his boyfriend and chose instead to pull away from Joly, who was wrapping a bandage around his injured head, and burrowed into the god’s chest. Enjolras wrapped his protective arms around the small boy. He exchanged a worried look with the doctor sitting across from him. “My love? What happened?” He said. He pressed a kiss to the mess of dark hair, deliberately avoiding his injuries. Grantaire didn’t respond, he continued to shake. More tears ran down his face.

 

              “Grantaire?” Joly said. The artist peaked out from his shelter in the revolutionary’s arms. “I need to assess your injuries my friend. I need you to sit up. Could you do that for me?” He questioned. Grantaire gave a shaky breath but nodded. Enjolras helped him to sit up. Joly finished wrapping his head then began asking Grantaire questions to see if he had a concussion.

 

              “What is your name?” The doctor said watching the artist closely.

              “G-Grantaire” He stuttered.

              “Do you know where you are?” He said next.

              Grantaire looked up at Enjolras and smirked. His unsure and scared demeanor vanished for a second. “I must be in heaven because I’m with a god.”

              Enjolras groaned though he looked at his boyfriend with a certain fondness.

              “Very well then Grantaire.” Joly said in an exasperated tone. “One last thing before I part with the two of you. Can you follow my finger?” Joly held his finger in front of the injured boy’s face and moved it back and forth. A frown found its way to his face as Grantaire’s eyes had a hard time following the finger in front of his face. His pupils were also dilated.

 

              “It is as I feared.” Joly said more to Enjolras than to Grantaire as he was again burrowed in his lover’s arms. “Grantaire has a concussion. It doesn’t appear to be terrible, it could have been worse, but he must remain in bed for at least a day. Make sure he eats and drinks but limit his sleep.” He directed the last part to Enjolras directly because he knew the taller man would be the one taking care of Grantaire.

 

              “Thank you my friend.” Enjolras said to Joly who was getting up to leave. “I am forever grateful.”

 

              “Do not mention it” the medical student replied with a warm smile. He started walking down the stairs but stopped. “And Enjolras?” He added.

 

              “Yes?”

 

              “Try to avoid shagging for at least two days. He needs rest”

             

              At this Enjolras turned bright red but nodded. Joly chuckled to himself as he disappeared down the stairs. Enjolras began to try and get Grantaire to his feet but at this point he was delirious and mumbling random phrases. “Come on love. We must head home. You will be staying with me.” He tried to help the smaller boy up but Grantaire wouldn’t cooperate. “Please Grantaire” Enjolras pleaded.

 

              “You look fucking hot” Grantaire slurred. His concussion was really affecting his mind.

 

              “Grantaire. Really!” Enjolras tried again.

 

              “I looove youuu.” He slurred out.

 

              Enjolras sighed. His lover was being even more difficult than when he used to get drunk. “And I you, but we really must be going.” Enjolras managed to free himself from Grantaire’s limbs. He watched his concussed boyfriend with the dried tears on his cheeks. He almost felt like crying himself. What could have happened to his baby? He had to find out. Whoever hurt him had better watch out. No one hurt the love of his life and got away with it! But he would have to worry about that later. Right now, he would have to get Grantaire home and safe.

 

              “Where’d Joly go? J-Jolllllly!” Grantaire called out.

 

              Enjolras sighed. He bent down and scooped the artist into his arms bridal style. He began carrying him towards the stairs. He was extremely careful not to hit the smaller boys head again.

 

              When he reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone turned to him and the artist in his arms. He received many sympathetic looks. He walked out of the door and began the short walk to his house. He looked down at Grantaire and smiled. The artist was snuggled into Apollo and was mumbling nonsense to himself. Though Enjolras was extremely worried about Grantaire’s health, he found the soft mumbles endearing.

 

              He finally made it to his house. He carried his angel up the stairs and laid him in the bed. Grantaire immediately closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. “Oh no you don’t” Enjolras said, making Grantaire sit up. “Joly said you aren’t supposed to sleep with a concussion.”

 

              Grantaire groaned but sat up a bit. “Just let me help you get changed-“Enjolras said. He reached out to start pulling Grantaire’s day clothes off when Grantaire shot away from him as if he had been burned. He couldn’t let his boyfriend see his bruises.

 

              “J-just lay with me please? Tell me a story. One of those Greek myths.” Grantaire gave Apollo one of his best pitiful looks. Enjolras looked as though he wanted to question what his lover has just done but stopped himself. He nodded then pulled back the covers and joined Grantaire in the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around the artist who rested his head on the god’s chest. They both felt happy for a moment. It was times like these that gave Grantaire hope for the future. Though he hated himself and what he did to get money, he had a glimmer of hope that him and Enjolras could have a life together.

 

              “Remember you aren’t aloud to sleep.” Enjolras said as he kissed Grantaire on the head as they cuddled closer together. Grantaire nodded.

              “Leto was a very gracious and loveable deity but was hated by Hera, the wife of Zeus, for having seduced her husband…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what concussion protocol is so I apologize if any or all of that part is wrong! Thanks for reading!! Please LMK what you think! Also, the story that Enjolras starts telling at the end it the birth of Artemis and Apollo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

              “I’m perfectly alright my love! I must go to work!” Grantaire said. He was trying to push past is boyfriend who was blocking the door way from the bedroom.

 

              “Joly said you had to rest” Enjolras reasoned. He had a slight smirk on his face in fond amusement as he watched his smaller lover trying and failing to get past him.

 

              “For a day! It has been three! Please Enjolras! I need to make money!” He begged but a smile was making an appearance on his face as well. Grantaire let out a loud yelp as he was playfully thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder and laid to rest on the bed where he was immediately attacked by the blond man tickling him.

 

              “I-I thought-“Grantaire said between fits of laughter. “I thought I had t-to resttt?” He eventually squeaked out, trying to catch his breath. Enjolras eventually relented his ‘torture’ and flopped down so he was laying on his side, head propped up with his hand, facing Grantaire.

 

              “Maybe I’m just selfish” He smirked.

 

              “How so?”

 

              “I want to keep my perfect little amour all to myself.” Enjolras smiled softly. “You have been so busy as of late. Our time together has been scares. I’ve missed you Grantaire.”

 

              “And I you. But you know I have deadlines for my illustrating job.”  The artist’s lie came easily to his mouth but hurt his heart more than anything else.

 

              “When can I see your drawings?” Apollo said, he looked like and excited puppy. He loved Grantaire’s art and was extremely proud of him when he was told his drawings would be published.

 

              “Soon.” Grantaire lied through his teeth.

 

              “What would you like to do today.” Enjolras said, sitting up and going to his closet. He pulled out a nice red waist coat, put it on, and began buttoning it up. He then pulled out a green one that Grantaire had left at his house for occasions like these and tossed it playfully to the other boy.

 

              “I already told you” Grantaire said as he put on the waist coat. He remembered buying this one. He had had to sleep with seven men to get enough money, but it was worth it when Enjolras said the color looked beautiful with his eyes. “I wish to go to work!”

 

              “And I already told you” He laughed, “That is not going to happen.”

 

              Grantaire grumbled but stood up and took a step closer to his boyfriend. Enjolras closed the space between them and planted a soft and loving kiss to Grantaire’s chapped lips. They pulled away after a long moment.

 

              “I love you. You know that right.” Enjolras said seriously. He put a hand on the artists cheek and angled his face to be looking in his eyes.

 

              Grantaire held back tears. ‘you wouldn’t if you knew what I was doing, but if you knew I was poor then you wouldn’t love me either.’

 

              “Darling? You know I love you.” He said urgently. “Right?”

 

              “Y-yes. Of course, I do” he said with a smile. Enjolras looked into his face. Grantaire seemed sad and this worried his lover. Enjolras pulled him into another soft slow kiss then pulled away. Enjolras kept their foreheads together.

 

              “I would die for you.” Enjolras said with all the passion and love he could convey. It reminded Grantaire of when his lover would speak of the revolution, about a better future. But now the god was talking about him. Grantaire. A prostitute.  Grantaire quickly turned away and took a deep breath in and out.

 

              “Why don’t we go for a picnic.” Grantaire said changing the subject. He turned back to Enjolras with a fake smile plastered on his face.

 

              Enjolras looked as if he wanted to talk about what had just happened but decided to just let it go. He nodded and smiled. “That sounds marvelous. We can stop at the deli near the Musain to get the lunch.”

 

              With that, the couple walked out the door. They laughed and talked all the way there but remained a respectful distance apart because being gay was considered against the law. They got their lunch and began walking to a small pond just out side of the city. There was a secluded alcove where Grantaire and Enjolras were free to be as lovey-dovey as they pleased and wouldn’t be caught. They were almost there when a large shadow blocked the sun. A man stepped in front of the couple. Grantaire recognized him instantly. He kept his head down in hopes that the man wouldn’t recognize him. No such luck.

 

              “How long till you’re done with him?” The large man grunted. He was one of Grantaire’s clients. The artist tried to signal the man to go away without Enjolras noticing. The man just smirked. Enjolras could feel rather than see his lover tense next to him.

 

              “Done? What do you mean?” Enjolras said confusedly. He looked back and forth between Grantaire and the intruder of their day.

 

              “I mean how long till your done fuckin the slut. I want him next.” He said casually but clearly growing impatient.

 

              “How dare you!” Enjolras shouted. He dropped the picnic basket and took a step forward, ready to defend Grantaire’s honor like the gentleman he is. “He is not a slut! And there is no chance that you will ever sleep with him! Never!”

 

              The man looked between Grantaire and Enjolras and smirked. “Oh! He doesn’t know” he then started laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world.

 

              Grantaire realized he had to do something, and fast. He stepped in between the two men and tried to push his boyfriend back, but he didn’t budge. “Let’s just go my love.” Enjolras was still looking at the man furiously. “Please.” He said desperately. Enjolras couldn’t find out! Grantaire couldn’t loose the one thing he loved.

 

              Enjolras looked down at his lover. He wanted to kill this man for being so disrespectful, but the desperation of wanting to leave the situation that was on Grantaire’s face, took precedent over his need to defend. Enjolras nodded and they were about to go when the disgusting man who smelled of alcohol spoke again.

 

              “I’ll never fuck him you say? Well guess what? I already have. Several times in fact!” He said and began laughing again.

 

              Enjolras looked between the man and Grantaire who now had tears streaming down his cheeks. What was going on? “Grantaire did… did you sleep with him? Were we together when you did?” Enjolras said. He was confident the man had to be lying. Right?

 

              Apollo’s hear shattered when his eyes met the broken boy’s eyes and the artist let out a small, “yes.”

 

              At that moment Enjolras saw red. He could practically see the two of them together. He lunged forward and began punching the man who had taken his angel from him. The man who had taken his love, his treasure, his perfect, perfect, Grantaire.

 

              Enjolras stopped when he realized the man was unconscious. He stood. He trusted Grantaire. The artist would never have done this without a reason. Right? Or maybe Enjolras wasn’t a good enough partner for him. The revolutionary turned around, expecting to see Grantaire, but saw only the picnic basket on its side.

 

              Grantaire was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, LMK what you think! I love hearing from ya'll and it motivates me to write more! Thanks to everyone who did review!! LOVE YA'LLS!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning!! Look at the tags to see which ones. If you don't feel comfortable reading it leave a comment and I can give you a summary. STAY SAFE!!!

Enjolras returned to the Musain just minutes before their meeting was supposed to start. He had searched the entire city for his love. Could he even call him that anymore? The fact that Grantaire had ran made it seem as if he had something he was guilty of. But what? Enjolras had at first refused to believe that his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) would cheat on him. But he was running out of possible excuses he could make for the boy. 

Enjolras’s last hope was that Grantaire would show up at the Musain for their meeting. Apollo sighed as he stood outside the door. If Grantaire wasn’t inside he didn’t know what he would do. He had been holding in a breakdown all day. 

He pushed open the door and was hit with the sound of cheerful friends and the smell of both café food and alcohol. The alcohol made him even sadder. Grantaire had been sober for 8 months. He had worked so hard to get to where he was because of how Enjolras hated his drinking habit. After each month without the liquid, Enjolras would give him a large white rose. The artist would always blush and try to play it off as cool but Enjolras always saw him place the rose between the pages of a book to dry it out and preserve it. Enjolras was so proud of him. 

Enjolras was snapped back to reality when Courfeyrac placed a hand on his back. “Enjolras, are you quite alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” This got the attention of Combeferre who joined their conversation. 

“You do look awful. Some wine and say what’s going on?” Combeferre said and gestured to their table. Enjolras declined with a shake of his head. 

“I must start the meeting.” In truth Enjolras felt too emotionally drained to run the meeting but knew it was his duty. 

“You should go home and rest.” Combeferre said. “We can handle the meeting”

“Yes, go find Grantaire and get some sleep.” Courfeyrac chimed in cheerfully but the smile was wiped off him face at the grimace from his friend at the name of the artist. “T-this isn’t about… is Grantaire alright? Did you have a quarrel?” 

Enjolras opened his mouth to reply when Joly rushed into the Musain. He ignored the many greetings given to him and went straight to Enjolras. “My friend.” He started solemnly. “You must come with me.” Without a word of explanation, he rushed out the door, Enjolras hot on his heals. 

“Is it Grantaire? Is he alright? Is he safe?” Enjolras said earnestly. 

“Safe? Yes, for now. Alright? No.” Joly said before walking at a faster pace. “He is with Bossuet at the moment. I want to know what happened between you two but first you need to comfort him.” Joly stopped on the front steps of his and Bossuet’s house. He put out an arm to stop Enjolras from going in. “Before you see him, you should know.” Joly seemed to hesitate. 

“Just tell me. I need to see him.” Enjolras was growing increasingly more worried. What had happened to his Grantaire?

“I found him by the river, in the place we go for picnics.” Enjolras nodded to show he was listening. “Well… he was drunk, surrounded by bottles and…” Joly let out a sigh of pure worry and pain. “He was cutting his wrists. He was trying to kill himself”

Enjolras took a step back so he was supporting himself against the wall. He could not believe this. His angel had… he didn’t even want to think about it. 

“I need to see him Joly.” 

Joly nodded but before he opened the door, he turned to Enjolras once more. “He needs you.” was all he said before they entered the house. 

Bossuet was sitting on the floor, leaning against a large over stuffed chair. He looked up when he heard them enter and offered a sad smile. Enjolras allowed himself to look farther down and what he saw broke him a bit more inside. Grantaire was curled up into a ball, his face hidden in Bossuet’s chest. There were soft sobs and hiccups coming from the boy. He reeked of alcohol. 

Enjolras swiftly stepped forward. He gently put a hand on Grantaire’s back and began rubbing slow circles. 

“H-he hates me J-joly” Grantaire whimpered. He realized Grantaire thought that Apollo’s hand was that of the doctor so Enjolras spoke up to let him know he was there. 

“Who does, love?” Enjolras said.

Grantaire instantly whipped around, jumping out of Bossuet’s arms and started backing toward the exit like a deer being hunted. He unfortunately bumped into Jolly who was now blocking the door. Grantaire let out another hiccup. He began to sway a bit on his feet. Jolly put an arm around him and guided the boy to the couch where he sat, eyeing Enjolras cautiously. Jolly cleared his throat to get Bossuet’s attention. “We will be in the other room.” The usually overly cheerful boy said as he and his boyfriend exited the room. 

“Grantaire” Enjolras whispered almost to himself. He took in the disheveled appearance of the light of his world. His usually clean clothes were covered in dirty, wine, and blood. “R, what happened?” He said softly again. Enjolras reached out a hand to take the artist’s in his but Grantaire quickly pulled his hand away and turned his whole body to face away from where Enjolras sat next to him on the couch. Enjolras looked down at the drunk boy’s wrists and saw the skillful bandages (no doubt done by Jolly). 

Enjolras tried again. “Please love. Tell me what happened.”

All of a sudden Grantaire stood up and faced Enjolras. “You want to know what happened?! I fucking happened! I messed everything up like I always do!” He said, slurring his words a bit.

Enjolras stood up as well and tried to reach out a hand to Grantaire’s cheek but the boy dodged away like it was a hot iron. “I’m sure it’s not your fault my love I-“

“And stop calling me that! I’m not your love! I lied to you!” 

“What do you mean?” Enjolras said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. This whole time he had tried to keep his faith in Grantaire. If is boyfriend had actually cheated on him, chose someone else over Enjolras, he didn’t know what he would do. He couldn’t survive without Grantaire.

“Everything I ever told you was a lie!” He yelled louder this time. Joly and Bossuet came running into the room. Joly was about to intervein when Bossuet stopped him. 

“Let them figure this out” He whispered. They both stood back and watched the tragic scene unfold. 

“What?” Enjolras said. He was getting even more worried. 

“Everything was a lie! I cheated on you! Every day in fact! I slept with other men every day!” Grantaire yelled again. He had tears streaming down his face. 

“Y-you wouldn’t” Enjolras tried. He felt tears of his own beginning to build up.

“I did.” He said simply.

“I don’t care though! Damnit Grantaire! I can’t hate you! I want to but I can’t” Enjolras yelled back. “We can figure this out though. We can try harder! What ever they have that I don’t I can fix!”

Grantaire was already broken but at this statement from Enjolras he felt himself tear apart. Enjolras was perfect in every way. He was to perfect for this earth. He was a god. He was Apollo. And Grantaire was just some stupid mortal in the way of him achieving his greatness. That is why he had tried to kill himself. To allow Enjolras to fulfill his potential. Even though his attempt had failed, Grantaire had to get away from Enjolras. Make sure that the revolutionary would hate him and never seek him out again. 

“Please Grantaire. I love you” Enjolras said. He had tears rolling down his cheeks despite that fact that Enjolras never cried. 

Grantaire took a deep breath, “Well monsieur, I do not love you” He said coldly. Everyone stood still. It was like the world was frozen until Grantaire made a run for the door before anyone could stop him. 

Enjolras chased after him but by the time he was in the street, Grantaire was gone. Apollo fell to his knees and let out a cry of pure heart break and agony. Bossuet went to look for Grantaire while Jolly came up next to Enjolras and pulled him into a hug. 

“I-I need him Jolly” Enjolras sobbed. “I love him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Enjolras sorta knows some stuff now but R still is having some issues. LMK what you think!! Comments make me write faster!!


	6. Chapter 6

*two years later*

              Enjolras let out a long sigh as he stared up at the celling of his bedroom. He stayed like that for a long while, trying to find the will to get out of bed and start his day. He just felt so empty inside. Ever since the disappearance of Grantaire he hadn’t been the same. At first, he had searched endlessly along side his friends. He was hurt that the boy had said he didn’t love him and that he had cheated on him but that didn’t stop him from doing everything in his power to bring him home.

 

              He had searched everywhere and had even gone to Grantaire’s, or what he thought was his house. Enjolras had frantically knocked on the door only to find a widow and her three kids had lived there. It was then that he started to realize that maybe everything about Grantaire really had been a lie. He hated to believe this but Grantaire had said it himself in their last argument. It broke Enjolras.

 

              Despite the fact that this had happened two years ago Enjolras had never let Grantaire leave his heart fully. He had tried to move on and even had had a girlfriend at one point, but he never forgot Grantaire.

 

              Enjolras eventually built up the strength to drag himself out of bed. He walked over to his closet and began to search for something to wear for the day. Grantaire had always been so proud of his clothes. Enjolras had almost felt bad when he had donated what was left of his exboyfriend’s collection of clothes that was left in Apollo’s house. He had gotten rid of all but one garment. It was a green waist coat. The one he had been wearing when they first met. It was different from what the man had usually worn, this was tattered and worn-out. Jolly had found it at his house for some reason and given it to Enjolras. It was green and had brought out the color in the younger boy’s eyes.

 

              Enjolras kept this garment in his closet so he saw it every day. It reminded him of simpler times.

 

              The les amis were all at the café Musain. They were planning a protest for the next week. Enjolras was rallying the group with bold powerful words. He painted a picture of revolution and a better world. It was the only time Enjolras felt any passion any more.

 

              He was interrupted by Courfeyrac who burst through the door. He had a shocked and amazed expression on his face. He was out of breath as if he had run all the way there.

 

              “Y-you have to come see this” He eventually panted out.

 

              “See what my friend?” Combeferre said, walking over to him.

 

              “J-just follow me” He said before to took off again, running through the streets of France with the les amis hot on his heals. They followed him into a rich part of town, and he stopped abruptly in front of one of the most prestigious and expensive art stores in the city. It was famous for having the most priceless and beautiful paintings.

 

              “W-why are we here” Enjolras questioned, now out of breath as well.

 

              Courfeyrac just motioned to the window. Enjolras gasped.

 

              In the very front display was a painting. But not just any painting, it was a perfect image of Enjolras. He had a bare chest with rings of light emanating from his body. There was a small smile on his face and a fire behind his eyes. Enjolras looked at his friends. “I-its me. But how?”

 

              “Holy fuck” Combeferre muttered. This shocked Enjolras because his best friend never swore. Combeferre said nothing and pointed to the piece of paper next to the painting that had the name of the work and the artist who made it. Enjolras looked closer at it.

 

              The painting was called ‘Apollo’ and the artist said only ‘R.’

 

              “We found him” Courfeyrac said softly.

 

              Enjolras quickly walked into the store, quickly followed by Jolly. The disappearance of Grantaire had greatly affected the doctor as well. He missed his friend.

 

              They walked up to a man who was standing behind the counter He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the boys. “May I help you?” He said in a snobbish voice. He was clearly disgusted with having the boys in his store. Though Enjolras was wealthy, he didn’t really look the part with his untamed curls and disheveled clothes.

 

              “Yes. I wanted to ask you about the painting in the window.” He said with a smile on his face. Despite the rudeness of the man Enjolras would always remain charming.

 

              “Oh. Apollo!” He said with a bit more excitement. “Yes, that is a beautiful one. Just put it out yesterday and I have already received offers on it. It… looks a bit like you monsieur.” He said slowly.

 

              “Yes! I was wondering if you could tell me about the artist who made it.” He said eagerly.

 

              “I’m afraid I can’t tell you much. All I know is that he’s a solider and goes by R.” He said as he pushed up his glasses on his pointed nose.

 

              “A-a solider?” Jolly said from next to Enjolras. “As in, part of the French army?”

 

              “No. He’s from the colonies!” He said with his voice laced with sarcasm. “Of course he’s in the French army.”

 

              “We need to find him.” Combeferre said.

 

              “I’m afraid I can’t help you gentlemen. I’ve only met him once myself. He didn’t seem eager to sell it in the first place.” He said, growing annoyed. “Now, if you do not wish to purchase anything, would you please remove yourself from my store.”

\-------------------------

              “Go to bed kid” Grantaire hear his bunk mate groan. He always got annoyed when Grantaire stayed up painting on account of the candle illuminating his canvas was to bright to fall asleep with.

 

              “I’m nearly done Édouard.” He said as he put his brush into the black paint. He began to finish the final rose on his painting. There were 8 white roses in a vase and one black rose in the center, that casted a shadow on the others. It made Grantaire sigh as he looked at it. He missed Enjolras. More than anything.

 

              Grantaire had joined His majesties army just after his breakup with Enjolras. He had hoped that he would possibly have the fortune to die early on but had had no such luck so far. He had gotten a bit better. He had less harmful thoughts about himself and tried to be more positive about life. He and his bunk mate Édouard became friends quickly. They had tried dating for a bit but ended up being fuckbuddies.

 

              Édouard groaned as he got out of bed. He went up behind Grantaire and wrapped his arms around the man who was now 19. “You still thinkin’ about him?” He mumbled into Grantaire’s ear.

 

              “Yeah. I cannot seem to get him out of my mind.” Grantaire said sadly.

 

              “I can make you forget him.” Édouard said and pressed a kiss to Grantaire neck. The artist let out a moan and his painting was soon forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some time has passed for the boys!! LMK what you thought or what you think will happen next!


	7. Chapter 7

“Corporal Grantaire!” Grantaire sighed as he heard the knock at his door. He pulled away from Édouard who he had been kissing. The older man tried to protest but the artist managed to get away. Édouard was much bigger than him. Grantaire was 19 where as his roommate was 34. They were both at the rank of Corporal which is why they were gifted the privacy of only having one other person in their sleeping quarters.

 

              Grantaire opened the door and when he saw who was on the other side, sprung into a rigid salute. His Sargent gave a brief salute back before relaxing. The man looked annoyed. He didn’t much like Grantaire. “You’ve got a visitor.” He said.

 

              “Who?” Grantaire said, shock written on his face.

 

              “I do not know Corporal, but you have 25 minuets left until visiting hour is over, so I suggest you get going.” He said before turning and walking down the dark, musky hallway.

 

              Grantaire walked in the opposite direction, towards the visitor’s lounge. He didn’t know who would be visiting him. Perhaps the man he had just sold his painting to. But he had already payed the artist. So who?

 

              Grantaire walked into the room and his body turned as stiff as his heart was broken by the sight in front of him. “Apollo” He said calmly.

\----

Enjolras looked up when he heard the voice call him. Finally! Standing in front of him was what he had been looking for the past two years. What he had been looking for all his life. He sprung up off the hard, dirty couch he had been sitting on and threw himself at Grantaire and pulled the younger into a hug.

 

“My love! How I have missed you! I have searched forever, and nothing has ever been so beautiful as you are now!” Enjolras spoke into Grantaire’s hair, a large smile on his face. He was beyond happy right now, but he paused in his actions to find that Grantaire had remained motionless, not even moving to hug him back. Enjolras pulled away and looked at the Corporal. Staring back at him was a different Grantaire. His eyes, once glowing and bright were hard and broken. His expression seemed fixed and emotionless, his face looked as though it had not smiled in ages.

 

“What happened my lov-“

 

“Don’t call me that!” Grantaire said loudly. This drew the attention of the other 15-16 people in the visitor’s lounge. Grantaire looked around before turning towards a door. A younger looking solider saluted to him and opened it. Grantaire looked back and saw Enjolras hadn’t moved. “Come.” He said simply.

 

Enjolras followed him into a smaller room. The walls and floors were a dirty white color and there was an overstuffed coach and a broken looking chair. There was nothing else in the room. Grantaire sat down on the coach and let out a long sigh. He set his army hat on the chair next to him then let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Enjolras would have thought he was asleep if it hadn’t been for his hand nervously shaking.

 

Enjolras took a step forward and cautiously sat down a foot away from Grantaire on the couch. Grantaire’s eyes shot open. Enjolras saw a glimpse brokenness and hurt in the mans eyes before they were hard again. “Why have you come?” The solider said sharply.

 

“To find you.” Enjolras stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He still couldn’t believe how different his ex-lover was.

 

“Yes, but why?”

 

“Because I love you.” He said honestly. Grantaire wouldn’t meet the man’s eyes, he kept looking away and was clearly trying to keep his composure.

 

“No, you don’t”

 

“Yes! I do Grantaire! Don’t you remember? You loved me as well!” Enjolras cried out to God and Grantaire which, to him, were basically the same thing.

 

“You don’t love me. Who I was, the parts I showed you, it was all a lie!” Grantaire said, still trying to appear disinterested but his hands continued to shake like they always did when he was upset. Enjolras remembered a time when he would take Grantaire’s hands into his and kiss them. He would pull the boy close to his chest and reassure him that everything would be alright.

 

“I don’t care! I love you!” Enjolras said. He was starting to get annoyed. How could Grantaire not see this?

 

“You really are a fool you know.” Grantaire said, venom in his words but not his heart.

 

“A fool? How dare you!” Enjolras shot to his feet. “I loved you! I cared for you! And you cheated on me? You lied to me? And you have the audacity to insult me?”

 

“You’re the one who came here in the first place!” Grantaire said, also springing to his feet.

 

“Because I love- no I loved you! I don’t even know who you are anymore!” Enjolras said. He knew he still loved Grantaire, but not this version of him. He wanted the boy who had first met, the one who would laugh and make jokes at the expense of the revolutionaries. The boy who would paint different worlds where they were free. He missed the work of art that was Grantaire himself.

 

“I think you should go.” Grantaire said, turning away from Enjolras. The corporal could feel the tears building up in him. He knew he couldn’t cry. ‘You don’t cry in the army’ he reminded himself.

 

“Oh” was all Enjolras could say. All the anger and sadness that had previously been in the room was now sucked into a vacuum and left only and emptiness they could no longer fill.

 

Enjolras tuned to go.

 

‘Don’t say it!’ Grantaire thought to himself. ‘Let him leave. Let him hate you! He needs to move on in order to find the happiness he deserves!’

 

“But” Grantaire said, ignoring all his better judgment. “If you want t-to um- talk through things, then I guess w-we could meet up some time?” He stuttered. He really wanted to see Apollo again but cursed himself for being so weak. He needed to do what was best for Enjolras but, his heart was outweighing his brain.

 

Enjolras turned back around. He took a few steps so that he was standing in front of Grantaire again. Just like before, he was able, for a moment, to see past Grantaire’s mask. He saw that man he loved. A small smile graced the older boys face, “I would like that very much.”

 

In a split second, Grantaire was pulled into a tight hug by Enjolras. At first, he did not return the embrace, but the warm arms around him made him feel safe. They reminded him of the love, hope, and innocents he once shared with the other man. Grantaire allowed his arms to come up around Enjolras’s neck as he returned the hug.

 

Their moment wasn’t nearly long enough when Grantaire pulled away. “I am afraid I must get going.” He said, snapping back to his formal posture and attitude.

 

“How about we go get dinner tomorrow night. Just to reconnect and discuss things. Nothing more.” Enjolras said, giving a shimmering smile.

 

“I would like that.” Grantaire said before exiting the room.

 

Enjolras punched the air with glee, his smile would not leave his face. He had managed to get Grantaire to go on a date with him! No! Not a date. But they were at least talking!

 

Enjolras was about to leave and go to the Musain for a meeting when he saw Grantaire had left his hat. He quickly grabbed it and went into the large hallway. He walked up to a man who was in an army uniform. “Pardon me monsieur,” He started, “I was just speaking with my friend Grantaire and he left his hat. Could you tell me where I could find him?” Enjolras said with a charming smile.

 

“The Corporal? Down that hall and to the left. It’s the blue door.” He said. “But you must hurry. Visiting hours close in five minutes.”

 

Enjolras thanked him then started waking briskly down the hall. He turned and went up to the blue door that was Grantaire’s. He was about to knock when he heard strange sounds. They sounded like moaning. Was someone having sex?

 

_“Fuck Ed! Harder”_

_“So fucking hot Grantaire. I’ll make you forget everyone else!”_

Enjolras slowly set the hat down in front of the door then began to back away. He felt both jealousy and sadness building in his chest. Maybe Grantaire was telling the truth when he said he didn’t love Enjolras.

 

Maybe Grantaire really did move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the French army in the 1800s (or any army in general really) so that stuff in probably wrong but, whatever! LMK what you think!!!


	8. Chapter 8

              Grantaire fixed his waist coat of his over the top military uniform. It was mostly blues, reds, and silvers. Not Grantaire’s favorite colors. The red always made tears form in his eye because it was a color that reminded him of Enjolras.

 

              The corporal would be seeing Enjolras again that day. Grantaire had his whole story planed out. He would tell Enjolras what he had said before; that he had cheated and Enjolras should move on. The only reason he had decide to meet with the revolutionary was because he had hoped that they could end their relationship on better terms. Grantaire had sorrowful determination in his chest; this would be the last time he saw Enjolras.

 

              Grantaire turned to walk out of the room. He was stopped by Édouard who was blocking the door way. “You’re going to see him again?” He sneered. There was something dark in his eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher.

 

              Grantaire looked taken aback. “I-I um, yeah. We’re just gonna talk.” He said and tried to make his way past the older man but was stopped again. Édouard grabbed on to Grantaire’s wrists tightly.

 

              “You are not going.” He said darkly.

 

              “Yes I am.” Grantaire said with more determination. Édouard gripped his wrists even harder. “Ow! Let go! You’re hurting me.” He said.

 

              “Eddy please” Grantaire begged. He was reminded of all the times he had been forced to submit to random men. They had all hurt him as well.

 

              Édouard gave one hard squeeze they released Grantaire. “Ungrateful slut.” He muttered before shoving Grantaire out of the way and stomping into their bathroom. Grantaire watched him go. What was that? Grantaire tried to push it out of his mind as he walked to the exit of their army base. He walked out the door and into the cold winter afternoon. He looked around for Enjolras but didn’t see him.

 

              “Grantaire!” the artist whirled around to see the blond man jogging up to him. He seemed out of breath but had a large smile on his face. “My sincere apologies. I hope you weren’t waiting long.” He said with a small bow.

 

              Grantaire bowed back. The formal, yet proper, greeting was foreign to them. “I- um… no. I just arrived as well.” He said fighting to keep his face neutral. “What is your plan for today?”

 

              “Well! I thought to could go to the Musain! Everyone is dying to see you. Jolly nearly cried when we finally found you.” Enjolras said. He held out his arm of Grantaire to take.

 

              Grantaire looked at Enjolras’s arm, then back into the eyes of Apollo before he shook his head. Enjolras let his arm fall to his side, eyes saddening by the rejection, but he pulled himself together quickly. “Well, we best be off!”

 

              “I would rather not go to the Musain.” Grantaire said flatly.

 

              “Why?” replied Enjolras.

 

              “Because I wish this to be a quick meeting. We will discuss our… um… our past then be on with out lives. There is a pub a few blocks away.” Grantaire said then began to stiffly walk down the brick street.

 

              “Damn” Enjolras said to himself before jogging to catch up with Grantaire. His plan had been to bring Grantaire to the Musain for a welcome back party. After that, Enjolras would have talked to him, confessed his love, and then convinced him to leave whoever he was fucking the other day. The thought of Grantaire being with anyone else made him sick to his stomach.

 

              They made casual conversation on the walk there. Enjolras had managed to get the other boy to let his guard down just a bit, the artist had even laughed once. His eyes lit up in joy before he composed himself again. They eventually turned into a small, darkly lit pub. The people inside all seemed ruff and extremely drunk. A few called out greetings to Grantaire as they entered. Grantaire nodded in reply. Was he a regular here?

 

              “I’ll have my usually.” Grantaire said to the bartender as they took seats at the bar.

 

              The man nodded then handed Grantaire a bottle of win and a glass. “And you monsieur?”

 

              “Do you have any tea?” Enjolras said with a smile, only to have the gruff barman let out a barking laugh in his face. “What?” The man laughed even harder. “So I guess that’s a no?”

 

              “Here.” The man said, setting down a large glass that he assumed was containing alcohol, “Try this, pretty boy” the man said before walking away.

 

              Enjolras took a small sip before he started choking on it. Grantaire held back his laughter but eventually let out a small giggle. Enjolras eventually caught his breath, “That was strong” He said.

 

              “Yeah.” Grantaire chuckled. “it’s River Antoine Royale. One of the strongest rums out there.”

 

              Enjolras just nodded before pushing it away from him. He saw Grantaire was already on his second glass of wine. “You’re drinking again.” He stated.

 

              “Yeah. Have been for a while.” He said, uninterestedly.

 

              “Why”

 

              “Why not?”

             

              “Because it’s bad for you and your body! Remember. We talked about this when we were tog-“

 

              “But were not together anymore.” Grantaire interrupted him. He then turned to face the older man. “Look, I’m here so we can discuss what happened in our past, so we are both able to move on. So, let’s get this over with.”

 

              “Fine.” Enjolras said. “Let’s start from the beginning. And please tell me the truth lov- um… Grantaire. If you ever loved me at any point in your life, do not lie to me.”

 

              ‘I still love you! I will always love you!’ Grantaire wanted to yell but held it in. He nodded. He intended to tell Enjolras the truth. The man already hated him, once he knew the whole story of how the artist was a poor, drunken, prostitute, he would surely move on completely. And isn’t that what Grantaire wanted?

 

              “Ok. From the beginning. Where did you actually live?”

 

              “On Dravus and Miller street.” Grantaire said before taking another drink of wine. He knew that that area of the city was known for being crime ridden, dirty, and poor, but it had been home.

 

              “Why did you lie about where you lived?”

 

              “Because I wanted you to like me” Grantaire shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

              “What does your house have to do with me liking you?” Enjolras sighed.

 

              “You are rich. I needed to be rich.”

 

              “Money doesn’t matter to me R! You should know that!” Enjolras said. He really didn’t understand this beautiful idiot sometimes.

 

              “But I was almost homeless Apollo! When I met you I had one pair of clothes and spent the little money I could make on wine.”

 

              “Your lying again!” Enjolras said. His voice rising louder along with Grantaire’s. “You had some of the nicest clothes I’ve ever seen!”

 

              “Do not insult my integrity any further! I gave you my word to tell the truth! I stand by that!” They were now standing feet apart. Other people in the pub began watching to see what the solider and the rich gentleman would do next.

 

              “But you just said you had no money? How do you explain all the silk waist coats and tailored breeches?”

 

              “I had to earn money to get them! I didn’t eat anything most days just to save up!”

 

              “But where did you get all this money?! I suppose you illustrating job was a lie as well?” Enjolras scoffed.

 

              “It was! I’m glad you finally catching on after being oblivious of so long.” Grantaire shot back. He knew it was unfair to blame Enjolras for not noticing that he had been starving and going to a fake job, but he was upset now. Mostly at the fact that Enjolras looked so angry right now. Grantaire hated himself for causing this anger.

 

              “So where did you go every day? How did you get all that money?”

 

              “I was a fucking PROSTITUTE! I sold my self so you would love me!” Grantaire screamed at Enjolras. He heard gasps and finally realized that the entire pub had been watching their whole scene. Grantaire felt tears beginning to fill his eyes. ‘You don’t cry in the army’ the thought before turning to run out the door.

 

              He would leave like all the times before. Run from the one person, the one thing he loved.

 

              He began to run away when he felt something grab his wrist tightly but not painfully. He quickly turned, ready to fight whoever was trying to stop him from leaving before he was pulled into a hard and passionate kiss. He recognized the feel and smell of Apollo anywhere. He was so emotionally drained and heartbroken from the past two years they had been apart, he melted into the kiss and allowed himself to be loved for real. They pulled away for a brief second. Enjolras smiled widely and brought a hand up to wipe the tears off Grantaire’s red cheeks.

 

              “I’m not losing you this time my love. Never again”

 

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally talked a bit!! Maybe some fluff to come? Definitely more angst! (sorry not sorry) Also there might possible be smut later. What are your thoughts on that? Or I could do separate fic on that? IDK man. LMK what you thought!!!


	9. Chapter 9

“There’s still more we must discuses” Enjolras said as he and Grantaire walked arm in arm down the street towards the army base. Even though Grantaire was a Corporal, he still had a strict curfew.

 

              “I know. But let us not ruin our last moments together with a quarrel.” Grantaire said. Though they had finally kissed just moments ago, all their problems were far from over. They still had past issues to discuss along with new ones. They eventually ended up in the back ally behind the base. They would have enough privacy here to say goodbye properly.

 

              “I love you.” Enjolras said. He cupped Grantaire’s cheek with his hand and stared into his eyes. “Do you love me R?” He said.

             

              “I-I um…” Grantaire was yet again at war with is brain vs his heart. And for once, he let is heart win. “Yes. Fuck! I do. I never stopped loving you!”

 

              Enjolras could practically hear angels singing at the words of the other boy.  That was all he had wanted to hear for two years. He pulled Grantaire into another kiss. He smiled into it. He had missed this boy with all his heart. Enjolras quickly pulled away when he felt something wet against his cheek. When he looked at the other boy and saw there was large wet tears falling down his face. “Love? What’s wrong?”

 

              “I…I just” He whimpered. “You’re finally here. I-I didn’t think I would ever see you again a-and now your- “Grantaire was cut off by the ringing of the large bell tower signaling that he was late to curfew. Great.

 

              “I-I have to go” Grantaire said, trying to pull himself together. ‘you don’t cry in the army.’

 

              Enjolras pulled him into one last quick kiss. When they pulled away, Apollo brought the boy’s hand up to his lips and, with a bow, left a soft kiss. “I will be back in the morning. Good night my love.”

 

              “Goodnight Apollo.”

\-------------

 

              “Eddy! Guess what!” Grantaire rushed into their shared room to tell the much older man the good news. That him and Enjolras were… what were they? They weren’t dating again. It didn’t matter to Grantaire. He kissed a god again and he couldn’t wait to tell his friend.

 

              When Grantaire entered, he saw that Édouard wasn’t in the room. Grantaire frowned in confusion before the door he had just entered was slammed shut behind him. Grantaire whirled around to see Édouard looming over him.

 

              “Eddy! Guess what ha…” Grantaire started but stopped himself when he saw the fury in the man’s eyes.

 

              “You kissed Enjolras.” The tall man said coldly. He stepped closer to Grantaire who, in return, took a step back.

 

              “Y-yeah. How did you know?” Grantaire said, growing a bit uneasy.

 

              “Because I saw you” Grantaire took another step back but found that his back was now against the wall.

 

              “You saw us?”

 

              “I was watching you. I wanted to kill him because of the way he was looking at you.” Édouard grabbed on to Grantaire’s wrists and his grip became increasingly tighter.

 

              “What? Eddy! Me and you are just friends, fuckbuddies at times, but nothing more. We have discussed this.” Grantaire tried to sound confident but the pain in his wrists and the stale breath of Édouard against his cheek was upsetting him.

 

              “You will not see him again.”

 

              “Why”

 

              “Because you are mine. And I will kill you both if I see you with him again.” Grantaire’s blood ran cold at the threat to his love. He could not hurt Enjolras.

 

              “Please! I love him.”

 

              “No! You love me!” With that, Grantaire was pushed to the floor. Grantaire tried to get away, he struggled and screamed, but had no avail. Édouard was on top of him, hurting him, and inside of him.

 

              This time was different that all the times he had been unhappily fucked before. This time he fought back. He fought for Enjolras. For the man he loved. Enjolras deserved someone who wouldn’t cheat on him and Grantaire had planned to try his hardest to be enough for him this time, to get away from this man, and be grateful for his second chance.

 

              ‘I guess I didn’t try hard enough’ Grantaire thought to himself later that night as he lay in bed. Édouard was asleep but had his arms tightly wrapped around the smaller man. Grantaire’s tears were now only dried marks on his cheeks. He was used to this; to being treated like an object.

 

              This time though, there was something different. He had grown a lot over the past few years. His time away from Enjolras made him realize how much he truly needed the other man. Grantaire couldn’t survive any longer without him. This time was different. This time, he would tell Enjolras.

 

\-----------

 

              Enjolras stood in the ally the next morning. He was beyond excited to see Grantaire again. In his hand was a single white rose, In the past the blond boy had given his lover a white rose for every month he had gone without drinking. They had had a covenant. Enjolras would take care of and love the other boy if he, in return, promised to turn from his bad habits and work to take care of himself. They both had broken that covenant. This new rose symbolized a new one. A promise to love and care for each other, and Enjolras promised to protect Grantaire. He would die before he let anymore harm come to his love.

 

              Enjolras was standing in the ally when he saw the side door open. “Grantaire! My love yo-“He immediately shut his mouth when he saw it was not in fact Grantaire, but a larger man. The man walked up to him.

 

              “You must be Enjolras.” The man said with a sneer.

 

              Enjolras, ever the gentlemen, nodded. “Yes monsieur. And who might you be.”

 

              “Corporal Édouard. I’m surprised Grantaire didn’t mention me.”

 

              “Why would he? How do you know him?”

 

              “He’s my boyfriend” Édouard let out a humorless laugh, clearly trying to aggravate the revolutionary.

 

              “I don’t believe you” Enjolras said sternly. He was finally beginning to trust Grantaire again. He would not throw it away again.

 

              “I don’t want you to see him again.” Édouard said. He took a threatening step towards the blond boy.

 

              “Fuck you. You don’t control me or him.”

 

              “I don’t have to _control_ him. He wrote this to you” Édouard said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. Enjolras scoffed at the man. He would refuse to believe him but opened the letter. A frown immediately came to his face when he recognized Grantaire’s unmistakable neat artistic handwriting.

             

              _Apollo,_

_I apologize for toying with your emotions in the past. I had wished to tell you yesterday, but it did not seem the time. I am in a relationship with Eddy. I love him. You will always be Apollo just not mine. I will always remain Persephone, just not yours._

_Goodbye forever,_

_R_

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would do fluff!!!! It will come really soon!!! I PROMISE!! LMK what you thought! Hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

“We had such a good time yesterday! Why would he cut me out like that?” Enjolras said. He paced back and forth across Jolly’s living room.

 

“Enjy?” Jolly muttered to the upset man.

 

“I just don’t get it!”

 

“Enjy!” Jolly said a bit more intently. He was sitting at his table staring at the note that Grantaire had written.

 

“But really! He said he loved me!” Enjolras cried out, still ignoring his friend.

 

“Enjolras!” Jolly yelled, turning to face the blond.

 

“What?”

 

“Listen to this part of the letter, ‘You will always be Apollo just not mine. I will always remain Persephone, just not yours.’”

 

“He doesn’t want me. You don’t need to remind me.” Enjolras sighed. He collapsed into a chair next to Jolly.

 

“But isn’t it odd…” The doctor started. He was frowning at the letter like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

 

“What’s odd” Enjolras sighed. He was tired of having false hope.

 

“Its just… Grantaire always called you Apollo.” He said, still looking concentrated.

 

“And?”

 

“We would call him Dionysus.” Jolly stated.

 

“Yes. Because of his love for wine and theatre.”

 

“Well he calls himself Persephone in the letter. Wouldn’t it have made more sense if he called himself Dionysus?” Jolly finally looked up at Enjolras. “What if he’s trying to tell you something.”

 

“What would he be saying?” Enjolras scooted his chair closer to reread the letter again. Jolly was right. It didn’t make sense.

 

“Do you know the story of Persephone?” Jolly questioned his friend.

 

“Yes. Wasn’t she captured by Hades and kept captive in the underworld?”

 

“Yes. So, what if Grantaire is being kept captive?” Jolly said. He was growing increasingly more worried. 

 

“Captive? By who?” Enjolras stood. He was ready to fight anyone he had to in order to save Grantaire.

 

“That man who gave you the letter.” Jolly stood as well. “What if he forced Grantaire to cut you out of his life, but Grantaire left a hidden message.”

 

The two men looked at each other before sprinting out the door. They ran as fast as they could, dodging carriages, horses, and people. Enjolras had only one thing in his mind. ‘I need you Grantaire.’ Everything around him was a blur. All people and building he past were irrelevant. The only thing he needed was Grantaire.

 

“Enjolras wait!” Jolly yelled to him when they got to the steps of the army base. “You can’t just barge in there. Especially if this man is dangerous. Plus, visiting hours are over”

 

“I don’t give a fuck!” Enjolras growled through his teeth. Jolly had to grab onto his shoulders in order to keep him from running like a maniac into the building. “If he hurt Grantaire I’m gonna kill him Jolly. I swear to god.”

 

“Enjy! Deep breath! We need a plan if we want to get to Grantaire away from him” Enjolras knew deep down that Jolly was right. He took a deep breath.

 

“And you are not going to kill anybody. We are only retrieving Grantaire. We can focus on the repercussions later.” Jolly stated firmly. “I have a plan. Stay behind me and be quiet” Jolly said before strolling confidently into the building. They walked up to a desk with a sign that said ‘check in.’

 

“How many I help you Monsieur?” An older looking man with an undecorated army uniform said as he looked up from a book he had been reading.

 

“I am doctor Jolly Evanston. I am here to talk to one of my patients by the name of Grantaire.” Jolly said. His voice was all business. Enjolras was impressed at how easily he was able to lie.

 

The man looked carefully at Jolly like he didn’t believe him. “All our soldiers here see a certified army doctor, so I am afraid I cannot permit you to see him.” The man gave a face smile before picking up his book again. Jolly would not give up that easily.

 

“Sir! I examined him just months before he enlisted in His majesty’s army. I just recently developed new information that will could have a detrimental impact on this man if left untreated. Now, by the will of God, let me see my patient!” Jolly all but yelled. Enjolras had never seen the usually happy man this mad. It was unsettling.

 

The man looks a bit uneasy now. “I will give you 20 minutes. No more.” The man handed them two passes that would allow them to go into the base.

 

Once through the doors Jolly turned to the blond boy. “Do you remember where his room is?” Enjolras nodded and they took of in a brisk walk down the hall was. When they got to the blue door, they stopped outside and listened. Enjolras heard a sniffle. He and Jolly immediately looked at each other before the revolutionary turned the handle and opened the door.

 

Enjolras barged into the room, ready to fight off whoever was harming his love, but saw nothing. Jolly joined him seconds later. “Grantaire? Are you in here?” Jolly said. They walked farther into the room.

 

“J-jolly?” Came the soft broken cry from to their right. Both men turned to look at the pitiful sight. Grantaire was curled in on himself between a chair and a wardrobe. He had dried tears on his face and his eyes were red. He had on no shirt. There were bruises and cuts along his chest and arms. He had a black eye and several hickeys on his neck.

 

“Grantaire” Enjolras said in barely over a whisper. For a second, all he could do was stand there, tears of his own beginning to form but was snapped out of his thoughts by another whimper from the smaller boy. Enjolras, along with Jolly, were by his side within seconds. Jolly immediately began addressing his physical wounds while Enjolras knelt before him and tried to calm the shaking boy.

 

“It’s ok now. He’s not going to hurt you anymore. I’m going to protect you.” Enjolras pulled Grantaire into his lap. The artist buried his head into the older boy’s chest.

 

“I-I tried” Grantaire whimpered.

 

“Tried what my love?” Enjolras said, pulling the boy a bit closer to his chest.

 

“I tried to g-get a-away. I d-didn’t want t-to cheat on you again!” Grantaire sobbed harder. Jolly and Enjolras made eye contact and both felt their hearts break.

 

“Grantaire! Listen to me! This was not you fault!” Enjolras said to him but Grantaire wouldn’t pull his face from the safety of his lover’s chest.

\---

Later that night, as Enjolras was lying in bed with Grantaire finally asleep in his arms, the revolutionary couldn’t help but be amazed by the beauty of the artist. His head was resting on Enjolras’s chest and he hand was clenched tightly onto the older boy’s shirt. Even with his bruises and tear stained cheeks, this boy was still beyond perfect to Enjolras.

 

Enjolras couldn’t help but let a smile come to his face. Though they still had several major issues to deal with, in this moment they were together, and Grantaire was safe. And that was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think! Comments make me write faster <3


	11. Chapter 11

Grantaire slowly let his eyes blink open. The first thing he noticed was the soft rising and falling of the chest that his head was resting on. Next, he felt the strong warm arms that were wrapped securely around him. Finally, he smelt the smell of honey and spring air. He inhaled deeply. ‘Enjolras’ he thought to himself.

 

Grantaire wanted to pinch himself. He couldn’t believe that after all the time apart, all the hardship, he was finally here with the man he loved. Grantaire lay still for a bit, just enjoying being so close to the man.

 

“Grantaire?” came a whisper from Apollo.

 

“Yes?” he replied.

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“I would think that I would not have replied had I been asleep.” He said with a small laugh.

 

Enjolras chuckled at this, sending vibrations through his chest that Grantaire felt. “I forgot how much of a smart arse you were.” Enjolras rolled onto his side so he and Grantaire were now facing each other in the bed instead of on top of each other. Despite his bruises from the previous day, Grantaire was positively glowing in the morning sunlight coming though the window. Enjolras really didn’t know how he got this lucky. He continued to think about this before he was interrupted by Grantaire.

 

“We have things we must discuss.” The man said. He broke the eye contact with the blond and his eyes grew sad. He rolled onto his other side so now his back was facing the revolutionary. Enjolras sighed before reaching his arms out and pulling the smaller man close to his chest so they were spooning.

 

“Later my love. For now, I wish to enjoy the company of the man I love above all things.”

 

“Really?” Grantaire smirked. “You love me as much as your precious French revolution?”

 

“No” Enjolras said simply. The dark-haired boy’s smirk was replaced with a frown for a brief second. “I love you more than the revolution.”

 

\-------

“I’m just saying, Marius isn’t known for being the smarted person!” Courfeyrac said instantly to Jolly.

 

“Yes! But have you seen the way he talks about this girl?” the doctor shot back. He, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Enjolras, and Grantaire were all sitting in Enjolras’s large living room discussing and making bets on the love life of their friend. Grantaire was sitting on the lap of the blond man whose hands were wrapped protectively around his love.

 

“But wouldn’t that make it all the worse? If he fancy’s her that much, then it will make him even more awkward.” Courfeyrac added in.

 

“Not that this isn’t an interesting subject,” Combeferre butted in, “but we have pressing matters to discuss.”

 

“What is more important than who Marius fucks?” Grantaire said which earned a snort of laughter from Enjolras.

 

“The revolution.”

 

Enjolras seemed more interested in the conversation now that it was about his beloved rebellion. “Yes!” Apollo said. “We need to make plans for our rally next week.”

 

“Wait!” Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras and sat up straight. “Is it in La Brenne Park?”

 

“Yes. Why?” Enjolras said. He reached up a hand and rubbed calming circles on the boys back as he had gotten tense all of a sudden.

 

“You must cancel it!”

 

“Why? We’ve been planning it for months. We even got Monsieur Madeleine to give a speech.” Combeferre said.

 

“You must cancel it!” Grantaire’s eyes were wide, full of fear and loss.

 

“Why love?” Enjolras said.

 

Grantaire looked at him sadly. “Enjolras I have to go back.” He said before standing and walking into Enjolras’s bedroom to change.

 

“Go where?” Enjolras followed him and closed the door behind so their friends wouldn’t hear their conversation.

 

“I must return to the base.”

 

“What! No! We just saved you from there!” Enjolras said. He stepped closer to the man who was trying to change into a pair of nicer pants he would borrow from the blond.

 

“If I just leave it’s called deserting! I could get up to 15 years in prison!”

 

“But we can talk to someone can’t we? Tell them what happened?” Enjolras said desperately.

 

“There would be no point. Though we are both at the rank of corporal, he is first class whereas I am second class. They would take his word over mine.” Grantaire said sadly. He was facing away from Enjolras now.

 

“You aren’t going back. I won’t let him hurt you.”

 

“Would you rather I be in jail? Where what he did would happen to me almost every day?”

 

Enjolras put a hand on Grantaire hip and spun him around so that they were face to face, just inches apart. “I would rather you stay here, with me.” He pulled Grantaire into a slow deep kiss full of longing and desperation. When they pulled away both men were a bit calmer. 

 

“My enlistment is up in two months.” Grantaire gave Enjolras a small smile. “I just have to deal with him for that long and then we can be together.”

 

“I suppose you are right.” Enjolras said though he didn’t mean it. “Why don’t you finish getting ready to go. I just have to swing by the Musain to drop of a letter for Marius then I will be back to walk you to the base.”

 

“Very well.” Grantaire says and allows the taller man to kiss his cheek before he disappeared.

 

\------

Enjolras wasn’t delivering a letter. He was bringing justice. The blond walked calmly into the army base. He was able to sign in easily as visiting hours were open for the day. He walked in a brisk determined walk along the halls to the blue door before opening it.

 

His eyes turned red as he saw the much older man lying asleep on the bed, surrounded by several empty bottles of wine. Enjolras strode forward and let his fist collided with the man’s jaw.

 

Eduard was shaken out of his drunken sleep. “what the- “He started before he was thrown on the floor. And Enjolras was on top of him laying punch after punch across his face.

 

“If. You. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Him. Again. I. Will. End. You.” Enjolras added a new bruise to the mans face with each word.

 

Eddy, though stunned at first eventually managed to push the angered revolutionary off of him. “What the fuck man?” He yelled.

 

“If you ever so much as look at Grantaire, I will kill you.” The blond man growled.

 

“Why would I listen to you? Your nothing to him!” The large man shouted back. He tried to land a punch on the blond, but it was easily dodged. Enjolras shoved him back before landing one last hit to the man’s cheek.

 

“I am his Apollo.” He said proudly before turning and walking out of the room.

 

             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

“One more month” Enjolras smiled as he left a soft kiss on Grantaire’s cheek. The corporal smiled back. They were standing in the ally just behind the base. It had been their meeting place for the past month. Grantaire would sneak out every chance he got just to spend time with his boyfriend. Yes boyfriend. They were finally official again!

 

Everything was perfect. Eduard hadn’t bothered Grantaire after his little ‘visit’ from Enjolras. Everyone was happy. For now.

 

“What are we going to do when I finally get to leave?’ The artist sunk deeper into the strong arms around his waist.

 

“I’m going to buy you a castle. And you will be the president of France! You will own the finest clothing in the land, and we will rule justly, and democratically over out domain!” Enjolras joked causing the smaller man to let out a giggle that could melt even the coldest ice.

 

“But really Apollo?”

 

“You will come live with me. I have already begun to set up an art studio in the spare room for you to make you masterpieces.” Enjolras looked down and was shocked to see his boyfriend’s eyes fill with tears. “Unless you don’t wish that!” He added quickly. He hadn’t meant to upset Grantaire.

 

“No! I would love that!” Grantaire added quickly. “B-but you want me to live with you?” He said, insecurity clouding his eyes and brain.

 

Enjolras then placed his hands on the boy’s hips before lifting him into the air and spinning him around. Grantaire’s laugh bounced off the brick walls and straight to heaven its self. Enjolras eventually put him down; a smile on his face as well.

 

“Oh!” Enjolras said suddenly. “I was wondering if you think you would be able to attend the rally on Wednesday?”

 

“Enjolras!” Grantaire said, fear now clouded his eyes. “I told you to cancel that rally!”

 

“We cannot cancel it! Why on earth would we do that?”

 

“I-I can’t tell you.” Grantaire said, looking to the ground.

 

“Grantaire.” Apollo said rather sternly, “We’ve talked about this. We need to tell each other the truth.”

 

“Yes, but its confidential. I would be hung for mutiny if I told you.”

 

“Please Grantaire. I will not cancel it if you do not tell me why.”

 

“But if I tell you, you will?” Grantaire said, hope filling him, and a slight smile found its way to his face.

 

“I cannot make any promises.” Enjolras said. He still had a stern look on his face.

 

“The general has planned a massacre. He plans to kill everyone involved in the revolution.”

 

Enjolras’s eyes lit up with anger and passion. How dare they plan such a thing! This was going to be a peaceful protest for the rights of the people! Enjolras was furious.

 

His anger quickly faded away when he saw the fear in his boyfriend’s eyes. The revolutionary realized that Grantaire thought Enjolras was mad at him. “Thank you for telling me Grantaire.” Enjolras said and pulled the artist into his arms.

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

“Why would I be?” Apollo leaned closer and placed a soft kiss just behind his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“Because I’m part of it? Because I’m fighting for the very thing you despise; monarchy.” Grantaire sighed. He pulled away slightly so he could look Enjolras in the eyes.

 

“You aren’t fight for the monarchy. You are fighting with an army because you needed a job. And I know that as soon as your enlistment is up you will join les amis again.”

 

“So will you cancel the rally?” Grantaire said hopefully.

 

“No”

 

“But-“

 

“I will move the location though. By the time the general finds the new place of the rally, it will already be finished.” Enjolras stated.

 

“I suppose that will be alright.” Grantaire said. He was still worried about his boyfriend. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to the other man. “But promise me you will stay safe.”

 

“Of course, mon amore.” Enjolras said softly before leaning in for one last sweet kiss.

\--------

“The general! Monsuir Lamarque is dead!” Gavroche shouted. All the les amis turned to look first at him and then Enjolras. Apollo had frozen where he had been talking to Grantaire and Marius. It was Grantaire’s first night after his enlistment ended. Enjolras had planed a celebration for him, but that party would now be changed to a meeting.

 

The young leader quickly composed himself. He squeezed the hand of him boyfriend that he had been holding before releasing it and taking a few steps into the center of the room. “Citizens,” He started as he always did, “Though this unfortunate event is sooner than we would have hoped, it was inevitable. But do not be afraid. We have planned for this day. As is the custom, there will be a public parade to honor the general tomorrow afternoon. This will be the chance we have been waiting for! This is our time to show the barbarians who we are! The voice of the people will prevail overall! Viva la republique!”

 

The amis echoed his cry. All jumped to action and started preparing for the inevitable battle the next day. They gathered all the guns they could find, melted silverware to make bullets, and took any and all red cloth to wave as their flags.

 

Enjolras excused himself from the chaos for a moment to find Grantaire. He frowned when he couldn’t find him anywhere within the Musain. His mind flashed back to all the times he had lost the man he loved, and a small ball of panic formed within his chest. He tried to remain calm. Him and Grantaire were at a good place now; both were happy.

 

Enjolras strode quickly into the street to look for Grantaire. When he did not see the other man, he tuned to look in the ally.

 

The dark-haired man was sitting with his back pressed against the cold brick wall. There was a bottle of wine in in his hand, but it was full and had not been opened. His face was emotionless and had no tears rolling down his cheeks. Enjolras let out a sigh. He leaned his back against the wall before sliding down into a sitting position next to Grantaire. They sat silently for several minutes, the only movement was the slow passing of the closed wine bottle between Grantaire’s hands. The sun was down at this point and there was hardly any light.

 

“So, this is it then.” Grantaire softly broke the silence. Enjolras said nothing.

 

“You know we will all die if we take on the French army.” He spoke again. Its was a statement not a question.

 

“WE aren’t fighting. I am.” Enjolras said. He knew there was no way that Grantaire would stay behind while his friends gave up their lives, but it was worth a try.

 

“You jest my love.” Grantaire said dryly. They remained alone in the dark ally for another few minutes. It was like they were in a vacuum; no sound, no feeling, not even the stars could be seen.

 

“I love you so much. So fucking much.” Enjolras said as he abruptly turned to Grantaire. They looked at each other for a moment before Apollo pulled his love into a deep passionate kiss. Somewhere in their kiss tears began to roll down the younger boy’s cheeks. Enjolras just pulled him closer and held him. They eventually pulled their lips apart, but their bodies stayed close. Still sitting on the ground, Grantaire rested his head on the other man’s chest as Apollo wrapped his strong arms around the love of his life.

 

“Well,” Enjolras said eventually, “If I am to die, it will be an honor to do so with you.”

             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! There will be one more chapter after this. LMK what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

“Citizens!” Enjolras said. He was standing tall on the barricade. This would most likely be the last time he would see his friends. He avoided eye contact with Grantaire because he knew he would break down. “This is the time for change to be made! This is when our vision of freedom can be achieved! Now is the time for the people to rise and state out piece! State the freedoms we crave and the democracy we thirst for! Viva la France!”

 

“Viva la France!” Echoed everyone in response.

 

The man then began to quietly talk among themselves. It wasn’t a joyful chatter but rather an acceptance that they would die and the determination to make their last hour at least somewhat enjoyable.

 

“Apollo!” Grantaire pushed his way through the crowed of young men to get to his boyfriend. Without thinking of everyone around them Enjolras stepped forward and pulled Grantaire into a kiss. Enjolras tried to convey all his love and devotion of this perfect human in front of him into their kiss. The thought that this would most likely be their last before their impending doom.

 

They broke apart at the sound of their youngest member, Gavroche, calling them to attention, “Their coming!” All men snapped to attention. They all looked at Enjolras who was still looking at Grantaire.

 

“It’s not to late for you to leave.” Enjolras whispered, ignoring the others giving him pitiful looks.

 

“Fuck off Apollo” Grantaire said jokingly with a warm smile. He reached out and squeezed the older man’s hand. “Now go lead you men.”

 

“I’ll see you on the other side?” The golden-haired boy said with a soft squeeze back.

 

“Till we meet again.” Grantaire said then climbed up to his spot on the barricade, followed by the other men. The could not see over the barricade from the refuges on the fortification. They all clutched their guns tightly as they were the only thing that would grant them a chase at survival.

 

“Who’s there!” Came a loud barking call from the flank of the army that had just halted in front of them.

 

Enjolras gave one last loving look at Grantaire who, in return, mouthed back ‘I love you,’ before the leader shouted, “French revolution!”

 

There was a pause of silence in which nobody moved, nobody breathed. There was no sound.

 

This peace was broken when the familiar voice of the French officer yelled, “Fire!”

 

Bullets began to be fired at the barricade. The revolutionaries waited until the French men had to reload until the began to shoot back in retaliation. There were shouts and loud booms of the guns. Enjolras lost sight of Grantaire every so often and his heart would stop as he thought the worst, but he would always breath a sigh of relief when he would see the mop of curly dark hair pop up again with the determination of a warrior.

 

Grantaire watched as the men who wore the uniform that he used to wear began to climb up into the barricade. The artist saw men falling around him. He saw Enjolras to his left fighting diligently. He was practically glowing. His passion was radiating from him.

 

Grantaire saw two solider approaching his boyfriend. One with a gun and one with a large sword. Enjolras was focused on a different solider and did not see the other two approaching. The artist knew what he had to do in that moment.

 

“No!” The younger man shouted as he ran forward. He managed to push Enjolras out of the way. Apollo landed a few feet away with a thud. Grantaire smiled. At least his lover was safe. His relief made the pain coming from the bullet wound in his shoulder bearable His white shirt and green waist coat began to turn a deep scarlet.

 

Grantaire began to feel dizzy. He saw the second solder, the one with the sword, drawing near him. He had a sneer on his face. The artist hears a shout from somewhere near him that must have come from Enjolras.

 

Grantaire closed his eyes as he saw the silver of the sword coming down on him from where he lay on the ground. At least he would die knowing his Apollo was safe. Grantaire surrenders himself to the darkness.

 

 

Enjolras pushed himself up from the ground only to see Grantaire laying on the barricade, blood seeping out of his shoulder. Here was a large solider above him about to run him through with a sword. The world stopped for a moment. Enjolras tried to get up but felt like he was moving through molasses. No matter how fast he went he couldn’t make it to Grantaire. He felt his heart all but shatter as the sword grew just inches away from the love of his life. He would never need or love anyone as much as he loved Grantaire. Romeo needed Juliet, flowers need the sun, and God’s needed wine.

 

That was what Grantaire was like to Apollo.

 

He was like wine for a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do one more chapter after this :) Sorry for the cliffhanger!! Comments make me update faster!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!! here's the last chapter. :)

Enjolras closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end of his lover. He waited for the scream of pain, but it never came. Instead, there was a loud shout from the general on the other side. Enjolras didn’t hear it at first but it was repeated, this time more urgently.

 

“Back! Fall back now! That’s an order! Do not harm him!” Enjolras looked around to see the bewildered French soldiers falling back from the barricade. The god all but flew to the top of the fortification to where Grantaire’s still body was laying.

 

Enjolras fell to his knees, a tear beginning to fall down his cheeks.

 

“Come on love! Please stay with me! I need you…” Enjolras said. He felt a shadow above him and a large hand handing him a cloth. Enjolras took it and applied pressure the wound on his shoulder. Enjolras looked his pail body over. He realized there was no sign of the sword.

 

The small boy beneath him let out a small groan.

 

“R?” Enjolras said.

 

Grantaire’s eyes fluttered open. “You’re here?” He said weakly. “You died too?” there was a brokenness in his voice.

 

Enjolras let out a joyful laugh. “You’re not dead love! We’re ok.” Enjolras pulled the man into a tight hug to which Grantaire groaned as his shoulder was jostled.

 

Joly was instantly by their side. “Jesus Enjolras! Let he poor boy go” He said with a slight smile because his friend was alive. He began to wrap up the other boy’s injured shoulder. “You’re a fucking idiot Grantaire you know? You almost got yourself killed!” Grantaire just gave him a small smile.

 

Once the doctor had finished, he gave his injured friend a kiss on the cheek and rushed off to go help the other hurt men.

 

Both Enjolras and Grantaire heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see who the shadow that had been near them belonged to. Grantaire gasped and jumped to his feet. Enjolras took a step forward and pushed his lover behind his back in hopes that he would protect him from this monster.

 

There, in his shinny red and blue uniform was the very man Enjolras swore he would kill if he ever saw again. There was Eduard.

 

“Before you kill me” the large man started as Enjolras stepped forward, a stone cold looks on his face, “His majesties army of France, here by surrenders.” Eduard handed him a white piece of cloth.

 

All les amis watched this encounter in confusion. There was no logical reason for them to surrender.

 

“We were far out numbered and there was no hope of victory.” Eduard lied with a soft smile.

 

“That is false. You had far more men than us.” Grantaire said. He stepped forward a bit more, leaning heavily on his boyfriend who, in return, had an arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

 

“Yes, but the general doesn’t know that.” The officer said softly.

 

 “But why? You are a terrible excuse for a person. Why surrender your own glory to give us ours?” Enjolras said slowly.

 

“I do not ask for your forgiveness.” Eduard said, looking at Grantaire but not quite meeting his eyes out of guilt. “I know this is something that I nether deserve nor expect. I couldn’t let them kill you. I just could not watch that knowing how much pain I had already caused you and knowing how abysmal I was.”

 

Enjolras and Grantaire looked at each other. They didn’t know what to think.

 

“After everything I’ve taken from you, I thought you deserved another chase.” Eduard turned to start walking away from the barricade and toward the camp a street away where his men would be waiting; most likely confused and angry. Just before he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, he looked back at the amis who all were watching him and saluted Grantaire, “Viva la France.” He said. Then left.

 

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Both Grantaire and Enjolras knew that they would never be able to forgive Eduard, but they were grateful for what he had done. Even the worst and most terrible people have a flicker of good in them. Even if it is only shown once in their entire lifetime, it is always there.

 

“I’m going to go see Jolly. I suppose I should get this bullet out of my shoulder.” Grantaire said with both a wince and a laugh. Enjolras nodded and moved to help him off the barricade. Once they were back on the flat ground, they realized everyone was looking at them with fond smiles.

 

Enjolras straightened his back, preparing to give one last rousing speech to end their victory; “Citizens-“

 

He was cut off by a groan from his boyfriend. “We don’t have time for this Apollo. I’m wounded. Remember.” The artist laughed. “Skip to the end.” Enjolras gave him a blank look. Grantaire just rolled his eyes and shouted as loudly as possible, “Viva la France!”

 

“Vival la France!” Everyone echoed in a joyous chorus.

\-----

Two years later

“I like this one more.” Enjolras said.

 

“Eww. That one was so bad. This one has much better technique!!”

 

“But this one has better memories”

 

“Yeah. Us yelling at each other in a pub.”  Grantaire laughed.

 

“Not just that.” Enjolras turned away from the art they were looking at and took the hand of his fiancé. “It led me back to you.” Grantaire blushed then allowed himself to be pulled into a soft kiss from his Apollo.

 

They had moved into a new house together a few moths ago. Grantaire had just recently been offered a spot in an art gallery and he and Enjolras were now tasked with choosing what work he wanted to display. Enjolras’ favorite was the one called “Apollo” that he had purchased years ago and had helped him find Grantaire again.

 

“I guess its okay looking. But it doesn’t do justice to my beautiful muse.” Grantaire said once they broke apart, looking back and forth between the painting and the man.

 

“Nonsense! It’s the second most beautiful thing in this room.” Enjolras said, gently pushing the dark curls back into place from where they had fallen onto the shorter man’s forehead. 

 

Grantaire groaned.

 

“Do you know what the most beautiful thing is?” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

“I can’t imagine.” The artist said. His voice was laced with sarcasm.

 

“You.” Enjolras said with a soft smile. Grantaire rolled his eyes but also had a smile on his face. They were both happy.

 

Finally happy.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this fic. It was pretty fun to write even though I know I am TERRIBLE at updating it. I just wanted to say that the part with Eduard was really hard to write. I didn't want to make him sound like a hero, or like everything was forgiven because obviously he did something awful. I tried to make it show that even though you don't have to forgive someone, you can always accept kindness. But sorry if I made it sound like he was good because obviously he did really bad things. 
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you all liked this! LMK what you thought! 
> 
> Thank you all sooooo much for reading!! <3 <3


End file.
